SRBZ Baka No Test
by Kevin Darksided
Summary: First of its kind. Rated T for swearing and other content...


**Me: WAAH! CAFFINE HAPPY MAKE ME! WAAH!**

**Ricky: WTF?**

**Me: Psychostick: Caffeine**

**Chas: I know that song…..**

**Me: Anyhow this is a crossover between Sonic Robo Blast Z and the anime Baka no Test AKA Idiot and Test.**

**Shad759: W-wait…does that mean…**

**Me: Yes, you will become humans.**

**Shad759:( goes outside and rages)**

**Me: Moving on…Not It!**

**Everyone: NOT IT!**

**Noah: Dammit…Nitro does not own any of the characters in this fanfiction (except NitroTH ). They all belong to their respectful owners.**

Chapter 1: Enter the World of Baka no Test.

It was a wintery Saturday morning in the suburbs of Mobius. Two hedgehogs are walking down the street. They happened to be NitroTH and Sparkxster Nitro had on black Skullcandy's listening to Three Days Grace: Time of Dying. He also had matured psychically, as extra spikes grew in front his face. Sparkx on the other hand had matured a great amount. His skin color had changed from green to beige, and he was wearing a brown scarf with a black shirt and brown pants. The two are heading over to Maria's house to pick up something for Shadow (759). "Don't you just love the wintertime?" said Nitro in a cheerful way. "Meh, it's too cold for me…" replied Sparkx.

"I don't even feel it, and I'm not even wearing a shirt."

"It's because of all that extra fur you have on your chest"

Nitro looked down at his chest hair and grinned from ear to ear. "Wait, why are we even walking?" questioned Sparkx. Nitro shrugged and started to run. They ran all the way to the place where Emerald Hill ends and Pumpkin Hill begins. Maria's house was between those borders, balancing on a single pillar of rock that looked like it would collapse. There was also a boiling lava pit a few hundred feet below them. The only way across was on a rickety, old bridge. Nitro loved to run across this bridge, shaking it as much as he could. Sparkx on the other hand hated to cross this bridge. He would always try to fly over it, only to have Maria's self-defense system send him running for cover. So he was forced to cross the bridge. Nitro danced across the bridge to the Dumb Song by Psychostick. Sparkx was holding on for his dear life as the bridge rocked and rolled."NITRO! Stop shaking the bridge!" he cried out.

"You're too scared to cross the bridge, because you're dumb….." added Nitro. He pranced across the rest of the bridge and knocked on the door. "Finally…" said Sparkx in relief. Then a wooden plank that he stepped on snapped in half and fell into the lava pit. He screamed a manly scream. The door opened and there was Maria. She hadn't changed a bit since they last met. She was wearing a gray bra with jet black sweatpants. "Hey Nitro" she welcomed. "Where's Sparkx?"

"Still trying to make his way across" Nitro said as he gestured toward Sparkx. He was still screaming his lungs out. Nitro sighed and went back across the bridge, picked up Sparkx, and brought him to the doorstep. "Can't believe I'm saying this but…Thanks a lot Nitro…" said Sparkx. "Yeeeeah…don't mention it" he replied. The two step into the living room. The walls were a mixture of black and purple and the furniture was in colors ranging from cyan to turquoise. Sparkx had that WTF look in his face. "Uhh you have a…nice way of decorating things Maria." he said. "Really, thanks I guess…" Maria replied. "Oh before I forget, lemme get that package for Shad. She ran upstairs and got the package from her room. She gave to package to Sparkx when he realized it was red hot. He screamed and cursed something in Japanese while tossing the package to Nitro. "Huh? This doesn't feel hot at all…" he said. "That's because you're part fire so it doesn't affect you" Sparkx murmured in pain.

"Well, we should get going" said Nitro." Be back in a bit" "Later" Maria called out. "Oh and Sparkx. Just for you, I turned off the self-defense system. "Thank You!" exclaimed Sparkx. He ran out the door and flew across the lava pit. A whole surge of bullets and missiles came barreling at him. "GOD DAMMIT MARIA!" exclaimed Sparkx as he flew away in panic. Nitro raced across the bridge and headed for Tails house. There, he rapped on the door so hard it nearly splintered. "Okay,Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming!" said a voice. It was Tails(of course). "Damn Nitro are you trying to break down my door?!" "Heh sorry about that…" Nitro said while scratching his head. "Transdimesional Time Tunnel, now"

"What for"

"To give a package to Shad"

"Oh, okay then" Tails let Nitro inside, and led him into the garage where the Transdimesional Time Tunnel wad located. "Stand there please" Tails said while pointing to a 3-foot square in front the machine. Nitro moved into the spot where Tails mentioned and he began punching in numbers on the machine, then hit the green start button. The machine whirred to life, and a red beam of light zapped the package out of Nitro's hands. "Package successfully transported" said the machine. "Okay now you" said Tails. He punched in some more numbers and the machine whirred up to start the transport when suddenly, the machine's screen flashed an error sign. "Oh cra-" Tails managed to say before a huge flash of light enveloped him and Nitro. But it didn't stop there. It continued to grow in size. Meanwhile, Sparkx was still running from the missiles. They were gaining on him by the meter. "Damn I can't shake them!" he thought. Then he noticed a growing oval shaped layer of light that enveloped Tails and Nitro. "I'm going to die today" said Sparkx. "I'm going to totally die today" Sparkx was caught inside the envelope of light. On the summits of the mountains in the Arctic region of Mobius, Sonic was photographing the mountain range. He had on a blue and brown sweater, with a Sony digital camera in his hand. "Wow what a view!" said Sonic." You could see everything from here!" As Sonic turned to go, he was enveloped by that HUGE envelope of light that engulfed Sparkx. Finally it got so big that it exploded into millions of tiny beams of light that scattered all over the planet. In Greenflower City, Tyson, Maria, and Noah were out wandering the streets. "Why did you guys drag me into this again?" whined Maria. "Don't blame me Noah begged me to" said Tyson. "Screw this I'm going home" Maria said as she turned around to leave when suddenly, she was struck by a tiny red beam of light, and disappeared into thin air. "Maria!" both Noah and Tyson cried. Then they were struck with the same beam that struck her. In an unknown location Sonic appeared out of thin air. "What the-gaaaaaaaah!" he cried as he fell to the ground. Sonic blacked out when he hit the ground. About 2 to 2 ½ hours later he woke up. He was lying on a couch, wrapped in a blanket with a wet rag on his forehead. "Ugh what the hell…" he mumbled. Sonic noticed that his hand was gloveless and humanlike. "So I'm human again?" he thought. He sat up and looked around. He was in a living room, and someone was sitting at the table with their head down. "Uh, hey do you happen to know where I am?" he asked. The person was startles by the sudden outburst and turned around. It was a girl with long, pink hair and purple eyes. There was a small bunny clip in her hair. She was also wearing a school uniform. "Oh you're awake" she said. "What happened where am I? Who are you?" Sonic questioned. As he said those words, he accidentally looked down. His heart skipped a beat, and a trickle of blood came out his nose. "Oh your nose is bleeding" said the girl. She got up from where she sat and took some napkins. She wiped it across his nose. Sonic was still speechless. "Why is her chest so big?" he thought." And she looks like she's in her mid-to-late teens" "I'm Mizuki, Mizuki Himeji." She responded. Sonic nearly said his American name, but he recognized the Japanese name and remembered the name Urahara gave him in Karakura Town. "I'm Sonikku, Sonikku Kazedashi" Sonic started to get up when intense pain shot up from his legs to his chest. He gritted his teeth and continued to rise off the couch. With Mizuki's help, he managed to prop himself up on a chair in the kitchen. She helped him sit, then went back to fix the couch. "First things first, where am I?" he asked. "Well that's simple to answer" Mizuki replied." You're in my house silly…"

"I know that, I mean WHERE am I?"

"Oh, in Japan"

"Japan eh?" thought Sonic. "I'm either back in the Bleach world, or in a completely different dimension…"

Another person came into the room. It was a tall man, about 5-foot 11, and had a Tessai like structure. He was wearing dark brown corduroy pants with a striped white shirt. "Sweetie you shouldn't have woken up the visitor." He said "But dad I didn't, he woke himself up." Said Mizuki. Her father left the room with at that. Sonic slowly got up from the chair and headed to the nearest window. "Wow this is a nice view" he said. "It is isn't it?" Mizuki said as she came up beside him. She laid her head on Sonic's shoulder. "She reminds me of Amy…" thought Sonic. "I hope I can find a way out of here in time, Mobius can't stay unprotected forever…" Meanwhile in another location in the same region, Nitro found himself lying on a bed in a sky blue room. Sparkx was beside him asleep. "Sparkx…Sparkx get up" Nitro said while gently shaking him. "Mmmmm…five more minutes" he mumbled. Nitro was starting to get annoyed. "GET UP YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT!" he yelled into Sparkx's ear. Sparkx jumped out of bed and hit his head on the roof. Blood was trickling out of his ear, and his eyes were bloodshot. "The hell was that for!" he exclaimed.

"Next time when I say wake up, wake up!" said Nitro. Then Sparkx notices that they looked human. "Dude we're human again" he said while holding up a mirror. "You're right" responded Nitro. "Could we possibly be back in the Bleach world again?" Then another person stepped into the room. It was a boy presumably in his mid-to-late teens. He was wearing a school uniform, had hair that was a mixture between blonde and brown, and judging from the facial expression, he looked very much like an idiot. "So you're finally awake…" he said. " Talk about an unexpected meeting… you both tumble out of nowhere and stuff…" "Uhh…okay?" said Sparkx. "Who are you anyway?"

"Me? I'm Akihisa, Akihisa Yoshii." The boy replied. "Akihisa huh?" said Nitro. "I've heard that name before…"

"Yeah, I'm the probationary student at Fumizuki Academy." "Doesn't ring a bell…" said Sparkx. "Well…uh you guys hungry?" Yoshii asked. "I have some leftover food in the kitchen." Yoshii left the room and the other two followed. The kitchen was basically the living room with things that would be in a kitchen. There was three bowls of rice sitting on the counter. Yoshii handed Sparkx and Nitro some chopsticks. "Uh could I use a spoon?" Sparkx asked. "I'm not very good with chopsticks" Yoshii took his chopsticks and handed him a spoon. "Oh you know, I forgot to ask you guys your names" Yoshii said while putting away the chopsticks. "He really is an idiot…" thought Sparkx. "I'm Naitoro Doragon" Nitro cheerfully said. "I'm Sparkxkun" Sparkx said unemotionally. "You have to say it fast to understand" "Well now that the introduction are out of the way" continued Yoshii. "Where did you come from anyway?" Nitro and Sparkx went into shock in their minds. "If we tell them we're not rom this world he'll probably freak..." thought Nitro. "What are we gonna do..." thought Sparkx. The two started to speak, but they were interrupted by the doorbell. Yoshii went to open the door. There was a boy who looked in his mid-to-late teens with short, SSJ2-like red hair. "Yuuji? What're you doing here?" asked Yoshii. "I heard you had some people over…" he responded. "Also I found this guy unconscious over by my house." Yuuji stepped aside to reveal another person. It was also a boy, presumably in his mid-to-late teens. He was wearing brown khakis with a white shirt and an Amber-Yellow jacket and red/white shoes. His hair was a little lighter than the color as his jacket.

"He doesn't look unconscious to me..." Yoshii continued. Yuuji eyetwitched to his stupidity. "That's because that was two hours ago..." Nitro and Sparkx come into view of Yuuji.

"That must be them I assume...how'd you manage to get them here?"

"I used my Avatar with my teacher's permission" "Avatar?" both Nitro and Sparkx wondered. The other boy noticed the two as well. "Is that...Tails?" said Sparkx. "Nitro! Sparkx!" said the boy. "It is Tails..." thought Nitro. "What happened?"

"To be honest... I don't know" he replied. "It was probably a malfunction in the machine. But with us here and it back home...there's almost no way to get back. I'll have to build a new machine, and that will take a while... a LONG while" Yuuji and Yoshii came back inside and faced the three. Then Yuuji's phone rang. "Yuuji Sakamoto here" he answered. "What? Five More?

Okay I'll be there..." Yuuji turned to leave. "You four should come along as well." "Uhh...okay" they responded. They followed Yuuji out the house and onto the main road. "Uhh...where are we going anyway?" asked Sparkx. To the Plaza, in front of the movie theatre." Yuuji responded. They continued walking for about five more minutes, then finally, they reached the Plaza. Over by the movie theatre, seven people were standing. One of them looked up and noticed Yuuji. It was a girl with violet hair and purple eyes. There was also another girl in the group, she had red hair with a yellow-orange bowtie in it. She also had green eyes.

A.N: They were both wearing school uniforms.

The other five Sparkx,Nitro,and Tails knew all too well. It was the two Shadows,Silver,Rouge,and Tikal. They were also humanized as well. "Hey guys" said Nitro. "So you know all these people?" asked Yuuji. "Yeah, we known them for a LONG time now..." Nitro said in reply to his question. Yuuji turned to the girl with the red hair and bowtie. "Minami which were the ones you found?" he asked. "The one with the silver hair, the one with the pretty necklace, and the one with all the makeup on..." she replied. "And I assume you found the other two Shouko." The Violet-haired girl nodded. "Heaney!" called a voice. Everyone turned around and saw a pink-haired girl walk up with seven other people(four were boys the rest were girls) "Its Himeji!" said Yoshii. Tails immediately recognized the guy with the blue hair. "Heeeey Sonic!" cried Tails. He ran up and fistbumped him, then gave him a manly hug. "They're very close" Nitro whispered to everyone they didn't know well. Yoshii counted everyone excluding himself, Yuuji, Himeji, Minami, and Shouko. "Sixteen people in all!" he exclaimed. "That's a lot of people" "First things first" said Yuuji." We need a proper introduction...I'm Yuuji Sakamoto"

"I'm Yoshii Akihisa"

"Shouko Kirishima"

"Minami Shimada"

"Mizuki Himeji"

"Nice to meet you guys" said the others. "As you or...well Mizuki knows, I'm Sonikku (Sonic) Kazedashi"

"Ura Taumuzu" (Tails)

"Blaze Kishidene" (Blaze)

" Eimi Rozu" (Amy)

"Nakkuruzu Rockaz" (Knuckles)

"Kage Hijemoto" (Shadow)

"Kage Kayamate" (Shadow759)

"Shiruba Zabeza" (Silver)

"I'm Tikaru Hizeme" (Tikal)

"Kurimu Kaigo" (Cream)

"Kuichibeni Zaragasa" (Rouge)

"Naitoro Doragon-en" (NitroTH)

"Noa Davenport" (Noah)

"Sparkxkun Kun" (Sparkx) "You'll get it if you say it fast enough..."

"Taison Durabara" (Tyson)

"Maria Robokik" (Maria)

"It's nice to meet you all!" said Mizuki. "Moving on..." continued Yuuji. "Where are you guys from anyway?" "You wouldn't believe us if we told you..." said Tails. "Humph, we have someone here who spent most of their life in Germany then moved here...try us"

"Okay...well, we're not even from this world. Yuuji and the others were shocked(except for Shouko that is...). They could not believe what they were hearing. "Well to be exact" continued Tails. "We're not even from this dimension..." The five were shocked even more. "Oh I get it!" said Yoshii. "You're like some of the people from the videogames I play! They're transported to another dimension and have to find a way back home!" "That's actually an accurate answer..." said Tails. "Out of everyone...the idiot understands first..."said a voice. "HEY!" Yoshii said in annoyance. "Who was that anyway?" asked Sparkx. "It's the narrator" responded Yuuji. "He always does that...,back to the point...how are you guys gonna get back home?" "I'll need to build another transporter..."said Tails. "But due to the technology here it could takes months even YEARS to finish..."

"Well until then you'll need a place to stay...we'll split them into groups of three" "Sonniku could stay with me," said Muzuki. "Well that's one..." said Yuuji." He thought it over for a moment. "Okay how about this...besides Kazedashi, Eimi, and...Kurimu could stay over by Mizuki, Sparkxkun and Naitoro could stay over by Yoshii..." He was cut off by Nitro. "Actually that won't be necessary..." he said. "I already have something covered for me, Sparkx, and most of the boys..." "Okay..." Yuuji continued. "Maria and Kuichibeni can stay with Shouko, and finally Tikaru, Kishidene, and Shiruba could stay over by Minami. "Wait-why can't they stay over by you?!" she asked. Yuuji glanced at Shouko, who had a demon aura enveloping around her. He gulped, then turned back to Minami. "Because...it's not that I don't want them to stay over but I don't have room..." "Hey what about us!" said the rest of the Sonic team who weren't picked. "Like I said I got it covered..." said Nitro. "Well...now that that's covered..." said Minami. "I believe someone promised to go to the movies with me..." She glanced at Yoshii. He sighed and went to her side. "Hey wait for me!" Mizuki exclaimed. "I'm going with Sonic!" said Amy. "But you don't know how much it costs yet what currency it is or..." said Sonic before he was cut off by Amy. "I have 5000 yen." she said. "Is that enough?" "Where did you get 5000 yen from?"

"From Tails..."

"Where did he get 5000 yen from? Tails?! Where the hell did you get 5000 yen from?!"

"Now let's go!" Amy dragged Sonic into the movie theatre. "So uh, how are we supposed to get back?" Silver asked. "I know the way back" replied Nitro. He walked off, and everyone but Yuuji and Shouko followed him. Inside the Theatre Yoshii was shocked-no-terrified at how "pricy" the movie tickets were. "Even after my student discount, a movie ticket costs 1000 yen! A medium Coke is 500 yen! And a small popcorn is 300 yen!" he said. " And all that only last 2 hours!? How frightening these movie theatres are!" "Y-Yoshii-kun..." said Mizuki. Yoshii snapped out of his frightened trance and turned to her. "W-what is it?" "Let's go see this one!" She pointed at a movie poster that said "My First Love At The Center Of The World 2" "That one looks good, let's go see this one Aki" said Minami. Akihisa went into a deep state of depression. "Really?" he said. "Then don't worry about me, you two go see it..." "What?! Why?!" exclaimed the two girls. "Fine we'll go watch an anime then..." said Minami. "But it's not like that!" Yoshii exclaimed. "Just give it up..." said a voice. "Men...are powerless..." The three turned around to notice Yuuji in chains with Shouko. "Yuuji which one would you like to see?" asked Shouko. "I wanna be free soon..." he replied. "Then Apocalypse Now Redux"

"Wait! But that's 3 hours and 25 minutes long!"

"We'll watch it twice"

"That's longer than all day's classes combined!"

"Since I can't see you during classes I'm making up for lost time." "Screw this I'm going home..." said Yuuji as he turned and left, chains dragging behind him. "Today...I won't let you" said Shouko as she pulled out a tazer and dashed at Yuuji. "Wh-What, Shouko?!" said Yuuji as he turned around. "W-what's that? What No! Ah! Hey!" Yuuji was shocked into unconscious. "Two student tickets for the next two showings" Shouko said to the movie clerk. "Okay! So that's one student and one unconscious student to watch it twice for no good reason right?" said the clerk. "What a happy couple..."said Mizuki and Minami whose eyes were both twinkling from the happiness while Akihisa had an emotionless WTF look on his face. "Don't you just adore couples like that!" added Minami. Meanwhile, Nitro and the others had just reached over by Yoshii's house. He noticed a large, empty space beside the house. "Hey Sparkx?!, What do ya do when there's a problem you can't solve the normal way?" "Oh that's simple..." replied Sparkx. "You do it..." "THE HEROBRINE WAY!" they both exclaimed. "YEAH!" Tyson exclaimed as well. Nitro and Sparkx zoomed off in opposite directions and back in less than three seconds. They run around each other at a high velocity, creating a small tornado. Bricks,wood,and paint flew around as something formed from inside the tornado's center. Then there was a puff of smoke. When it cleared, in what was used to be an empty space now belonged to a new house. "Impressive," said Shadow. "Everyone who was not called by Yuuji come in here…" said Nitro. "And compliment on our designs!" added Sparkx. Noah,Tyson,both Shadows, and Knuckles entered the home. All the others outside hear manly screams and "This is fuckin' awesome!". Nitro and Sparkx grinned from ear to ear. The group stayed there until Yoshii and the others came back. As Yuuji said before, Sonic, Amy, and Cream stayed with Muzuki, Maria and Rouge stayed with Shouko, and finally Silver and Blaze stayed with Minami. It was tough persuading their parents, but after telling them everything (while twisting the truth in some places),they gave in. The next day their new friends managed to get them enrolled into Fumizuki Academy. Sonic and the others were now taking the placement exams that would assign them to that specific class.

Example:

Class A=High Percentage on Exam

Class B=Semi-High Percentage on Exam

Class C=Average Percentage on Exam

Class D=Semi-Average Percentage on Exam

Class E= Semi-Poor Percentage on Exam

Class F=Poor Percentage on Exam

A.N: Some people can explain it better…

**Me: Chapter One…Complete.**

**Chas: Nice! (Plays ending tune from Psychostick-Caffeine)**

**Me:(Headbangs) Yeah! Next Chapter Food Budgets, Dates, Stun Guns, and Remedial Classes!**

** : This will be on the test…**


End file.
